Everywhere
by Flutterby1
Summary: A songfic to Michelle Branch's "Everywhere". Sort of but not really Harry/Hermione. I didn't know which genre to put it in...so...yeah. Be kind, please rewind, and review!


**Disclaimer:** Yeah. I own the Harry Potter characters. I own everything! J.K. Rowling is making all the money I should be making, leaving me being a poor fourteen-year-old girl that doesn't have the money to pay for guard fees and my knew sabre! Hmph. I own the song "Everywhere" too! So there! My voice sucks so bad that I had to get Michelle Branch to sing it to me. Okay, sorry for that little bit of sarcasm there!

**Author's Note:** All right, I wanna know what is wrong with me?! Before I made my account, I would not read songfics because I _despised_ them. Now look at me, I've actually wrote a songfic, and this is my second! They're really catchy, you know. Anywhoo, I'm gonna advertise a bit: GO READ MY FIC _Better...or Worse?_!!!!!!! I'm working on the second chapter now! And read my other and very first songfic, _Superman_! I'm done.

**Author:** Flutterby

* * *

With a heavy sigh, sixteen-year-old Hermione Granger looked up from her Arithmancy book to gaze around the empty Gryffindor common room. Most of the students attending Hogwarts, as well as most of the professors, were at the Quidditch game cheering on Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Including Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who were probably staring at their girlfriends mindlessly.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

Hermione closed her chocolate brown eyes. Instantly, a young boy, perhaps around Hermione's age, popped into her mind. A mop of raven-colored hair. Round glasses. Shocking green eyes. Hermione jerked her eyes open, not wanting to realise who the boy was; Harry Potter. Just seeing him pained her. Ever since he started dating Cho Chang, a popular, pretty Ravenclaw, Hermione had felt sad and left out. She just couldn't admit to herself that she liked Harry.

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause everytime I look  
You're never there  
And evertyime I sleep  
You're always there_

Hermione jumped up angrily from her chair and ran-walked over to the large window. From there, she could see that the Quidditch game was over, and Harry, Ron, Cho, and Ron's girlfriend, Mari Andrews, were walking together, talking. It was as if the girls had replaced Hermione. Harry and Ron didn't have time for Hermione anymore. They spent the majority of their free periods and weekends with their girlfriends. Not that Hermione was jealous.

She was insanely jealous.

_ 'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

"How can they leave me out, and not even think twice?" Hermione wondered aloud. "Don't they realise—don't they realise that they're hurting me?" A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek, then a wave of tears when she saw Cho lean up and kiss Harry square on the mouth. A pain tore at her heart when she saw Harry grin after they broke apart, and then slip his arms around Cho's waist.

It was like the boys and Hermione had separate lives now. The previous years, the trio had been attached at the hip. Now, their sixth year, you rarely saw them together. You'd see a foursome—Harry, Ron, Cho, and Mari—and then you'd see Hermione, her textbooks and homework keeping her company. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what she had done to lose both of her best friends in one year's time. Now she was just one of the other girls that stared at Harry from a distance.

_I recognise the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

Hermione turned away from the window. She couldn't take it anymore; she'd held the tears in since September first, when she first was told that Harry and Cho had became a couple. She had Ron for a while, but then he got a girlfriend too. Hermione was left out, an outcast. She almost wished she could drop out of Hogwarts and have her parents put her in a Muggle school. The pain was just to much for her.

_ 'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

_I am not alone  
Whoah, oh, ooooh, oh_

Choking back sobs, Hermione gathered her Arithmancy book, her parchment, her quill, and her ink bottle and walked up the stairs to her dorm, before the rest of the Gryffindors returned from the Quidditch game. Returning the parchment, quill, and ink back to their spots on her desk in the corner, and her textbook to her bag, she dropped onto her bed and let the tears flow freely. "How long have I liked Harry Potter?" she asked. It wasn't a question directed to anyone in particular, considering nobody else was in the room. "Since he saved me from that troll in first year," she finally decided.

It wasn't until the beginning of summer vacation that she saw Harry everywhere: in her dreams, when she closed her eyes, when she saw the handsome boy she worked with at the small Muggle shop. She couldn't get her mind off of him. It was impossible.

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

"Forget him. He's a jerk." Hermione sat up and wiped her nose.

"Who's a jerk?"

Hermione jumped when she heard the voice. She looked up at Harry, who was standing in the doorway. "Did I disturb you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, no!" she answered quickly, hoping Harry couldn't see the tear stains on her face. "Was the Quidditch game good?"

Harry wrinkled his face. "Not really. Hufflepuff won."

Hermione nodded. "Well. Bet Cho was mad."

Harry chuckled. "Why didn't you come with me and Ron and the girls?" he asked finally. "I mean, if you would've felt like a fifth wheel or something, you could have said so...instead of storming off at the mention of the game."

"I had to study for an Arithmancy test," Hermione said. "Which I really should be studying for some more."

"Oh, okay." Harry turned and left, closing the door behind him.

_ 'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

Hermione collapsed onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. She cried fresh tears. When she stopped crying, she glanced over at the framed picture on her bedside table. A picture of Harry and her, that had been taken the summer after their fourth year. They had been sitting on the Grangers' couch, watching TV, when Mrs. Granger walked in and told Harry to put his arm around Hermione for a picture. She sniffed. The memories were painful.

Hermione rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling until she fell asleep, giving in to the dreams of...Harry Potter.

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked! As always, be kind, please rewind, and review!!!!


End file.
